The Clown
The Clown is a character on Animaniacs. Description The Clown is an alter-ego of Mr. Director in "Clown and Out". He happens to scare Mr. Plotz and Wakko. The clown is sent to the water tower by Plotz to surprise Wakko on his birthday, but neither are aware that the child is frightened of clowns. The unnamed clown, who looks and speaks like the Jerry Lewis-esque Mr. Director, is hired by Mr. Plotz for Wakko's birthday party, but Plotz learns from Dr. Otto Scratchansniff that, like Mr. Plotz, Wakko has a fear of clowns. Episodes Clown And Out It's Wakko's birthday, so Thaddeus Plotz sends a clown to entertain him. Thaddeus Plotz has a phobia of clowns and can barely stand to look at him so he goes to Dr. Scratchansniff for help, where he discovers that Wakko is also terrified of clowns and behaves very unpredicably around them which excites Thaddeus. Meanwhile, the Warner siblings are playing party games and Yakko suggests that they play hide and seek and since Wakko is the birthday boy he is it. As he begins to look for Yakko and Dot the doorbell rings so he goes to answer it and the clown greets him by saying: "Happy Birthday Nice Puppy Boy!" Wakko screams in terror and slams the door in his face. The clown suggests singing a song with him to calm Wakko down but Wakko takes out a mallet and hits him over the head with it causing him to fall from the tower. The clown next tries balloon animals to try to get him to come out of the tower. Wakko asks if he knows how to make a cannon out of balloons and the clown, after a moment's hesitation, makes one for him so Wakko opens the door, picks up the cannon and fires it in the clown's face, making him fall off the tower. Thaddeus observes the scene and laughs with delight and Dr. Scratchansniff suggests breathing exercises to calm him down. The clown then invites Wakko to ride in his little clown car with him, and Wakko opens the door. The clown drives through, only to realize the tower he drove through was fake, and crashes into the ground, badly injuring him. The clown decides to quit because he doesn't want to get hurt anymore but Thaddeus says that he won't pay him if he does, so he unwillingly climbs the tower and to his surprise Wakko opens the door for him. He walks inside but as it turns out the "tower" is actually a rocket which Wakko launches into space with the clown trapped inside. Wakko waves goodbye to the clown and starts laughing. Yakko and Dot come out of the real tower and ask him why it took so long to find them, Wakko explains that he had to get rid of a clown first and they resume the game. Wakko is later seen in the same therapy session as Plotz to cure them of their fear of clowns. The clown ends up on Mars singing his whippoorwill song to little baby martians who enjoy the song, and this makes the clown happy to utter the words, "I like it here." Notes *The clown refers to Wakko as "puppy boy". This implies that Wakko is a dog, although he sports features that suggest otherwise. *Paul Rugg revealed (in-character) in The Nostalgia Critic's Animaniacs Tribute that the clown in this episode was intended to be the same character as Mr. Director. *The baby martians appear to be younger versions of Marvin the Martian, right down to the voice. Category:Animaniacs Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Animaniacs Category:Males